miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Roxy 55/Dzikość Marinette
To będzie tak mała seria xD, W niej Marinette opowiada o swoim życiu ... ja nie mówie za dużo na początku wiec Zapraszam ! To jest takie smutne ...Wyznałam mu uczucia ,on tylko odpowiedział że ma kogoś i znikł ,w tedy coś we mnie pękło , środek wakacji ...a ich reszta zniszczona , złapałam sporą depresje ,z braku miłości w moim sercu , czy upokorzenia lub odrzucenia .Nawet rodzce nie mogli już na mnie patrzeć ...wysłalimnie do Chin .Mieszkałam w moim starym domu w którym poprzednio mieszkałam ,a obcnie mieszka tam moja ciotka ,nauczycilka kung-fu w jednej z chińskich akademi . Naprawde chcecie o tym słuchać ? No dobra ! Zaczyanmy (' będe to pisała w czasie terażniejszym ale tak naprawde to się już stało ') ' We Francji jest lato i wakacje ale w Chinach zima i ciężka praca '(nwm jaka jest pogoda w Chinach ' w czasie francuskich wakacji ale u mnie będzie zima :) ' ) .'''Może to i nawet dobrze ,przeciez ciotka nie pozwolmi siedzieć w domu i płakać .Ona nigdy tak nie zrobiła ,w prawdzie ma męża za granicą ,ale nie płakała za żadnym chłopakiem NIGDY .Też chciałabym taka być ...a może będe to jedno z moich marzeń by być silną i nie zależną tak jak ciocia .Siedze w swoim pokoju ,SMS'uje z Alya -Czyli załamałaś się i leczyczysz się u Ciotki ? -napisała Alya -Tak jagby - napisałam -Ale nawet jak wrócisz do szkoły to Adrein dalej tam będzie ,i co w tedy zrobisz - - Będe go ignorować ,tak robiła ciocia z każdym jednym xD a było ich troche -Oh Mari nawet nie chce wiedzić jaka ty wrócisz :* - - Napewno lepsza niż jestem obecnie xD ja kończe ciocia mnie woła pa Nie czekając na odpowiedz zbiegam na dół ! Ciekawe pierwszy dzień u cioci Angeli ,zobaczymy - Marinette na sam początek ,ubieraj się w szafie na górze masz specjalne ocieplane jeansy jak noszą uczennice na mojej koloni i zmień fryzure , bez obrazy ta fryzua była modna 10 lat temu - powiedziała surowo ciocia Okej .Otwórzmy tą szafe co mu tutaj mamy ... '''Preludium mamy za sobą jjutro będzie rozdział pierwszy ! xdd Zapraszam ! ♥ -- Roxy 55 (dyskusja) 20:37, wrz 30, 2016 (UTC)Ami Siejka xD Zapraszam xD What ? Co to jest ? spodnie do koloru do wyboru ,szare,czarne,rożne odcieni niebieskiego lub grantowego .Jeśłi chodzi o góre ,znalazłam tam rożne bluzki ,swetry czy bluzy .Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie szara bluza przez głowe i szare jeansy . - Tiki to nie to ...-powiedziałam zrezygowana do swojej kwami .Co my tu mamy ? Nie dobra walić to nie będziemy się stroić ,pierwsze lepsze -pomyślałam i wyciągnełam z szafy białą bluzke w czarne kropki i szare jeansy ,wziełam do tego szarą bluze .Wpadłam na niezły pomysł odsłucham swoją nową płyte którą kupiłam na Sklepie Play zanim wyjechałam .,moje niebiskie słuchawki ('''chodzi o takie duże >> ma na yyy ramionach? tak jak Nino ) '''dałam sobie tak jak Nino zawsze nosi Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania